


Love and War

by Constellatius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellatius/pseuds/Constellatius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Bela stay late at the office.</p>
<p>From an abandoned business au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and War

Her violet heels clack against cold marble floor. Castiel hears her before she enters the room. Twice she walks past his door. Stopping only momentarily each time to look inside. He waves his hand in a half-hearted greeting, more out of politeness that actual interest.

His phone beeps almost incessantly. Balthazar is blowing up with phone with details of their newest contract. A small local business in need of some help to drastically change its image. Castiel would normally stay away from such a contract, instead passing it down to Uriel to disperse to other sectors.  Nevertheless, this one caught his attention.

Distantly he hears the clack of heels again. They stop. He goes back to his phone.

He smells her expensive perfume before he sees her in his lap. She nuzzles at his neck. Soft voice whispering words of poison into his ear. He ignores the effect she is having on him. She notices though, grinding down on him, legs splayed around his waist. He glances down at her, her tight black skirt has rid up her ivory thighs, lace trimmed suspenders out from the material.

She nibbles at his ear, hands cupping his waist, sliding under his four hundred dollar shirt. He feels her warm hands stroke over his hips as she tells him how much she wants him inside of her, how she has thought about this for weeks, how she has been wet all day waiting for him. she cups her boob, fingers stroking over her chest. She moans softly into his ear. She places three small kisses on his neck, loosening his tie she kisses over his exposed collarbones, sucking a bruise into his tanned skin.

‘Fuck me sir.’ She whispers, rutting against him

With a feral growl, Cas flings her onto his desk.

She looks like heaven spread out on the desk, hair falling out of her bun. Curls frame her face, cheeks flushed under make-up.

She shuffles down the desk, looping her fingers through his belt loops, she pulls him to her. Her black skirt sits around her waist. He watches as she unzips him, pulling out his hard cock. He slaps a condom into her palm. She rolls it on him, licking her lips seductively she shimmies her skirt up, pushing her lace panties out of the way as he slides into her wet heat.

 Bela groans his name, she doesn’t hold back. Legs shaking with every thrust. Boobs bouncing, he sees she has gone braless. Her nipples strain against a sheer violet blouse, crop top barely covering the curve of her boobs. He leans down to bite at the erect nub, he worries it through the barely there cloth. She hisses in pain as Cas mouths at her. Her hand tangles in his perfectly cropped hair. Holding him to her chest, he fucks into her, bruising and rough, he pants against her skin.

A slur of perfect crafted words falls from full lips. ‘Fuck, Sir. Please I need… I need More. Jesus more.’

He covers her mouth with his hand, she pants against his skin, eyes screwed shut, hip rocking to meet his every thrust. Her head thrown back in pleasure as he fucks her roughly. He growls as she leans up to kiss him, distracting her by pinching her nipple. She gasps, wordless pleas escaping from her lips.

He runs his fingers over quivers thighs, her legs tighten around his waist as his fingers dance over her lips, teasing around his cock, after a lifetime of fingering her dipping pussy he finally slides his hand into her wet satin panties. She whines deep in her throat, an interrupted plea falling from her painted lips. He strokes tortuously slow over her erect clit. She moans, back arching as he circles her pleasure bud.

Bela has her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, heels resting in the curve of his ass, they click together with every thrust. He feels heat boiling in his belly. Bela has her manicured hands wrapped perfectly around the desk; spread out like a playboy bunny. She opens her ice blue eyes, knocking Cas’s hand away from her mouth she pulls him down for a hungry kiss.

Their teeth clash and tongues duel. She gazes seductively at him through her lashes. She whines hungrily, sharp nails digging into his ass. Cas catches her lip, biting at the perfectly painted flesh. Bela moans into his mouth, capturing his lips with hers. Cas feels his heart pound with lust.

He feels her come around him, her back arches, pushing him away as her hand cups her boob, rolling her hardened nipple in her fingers. She clenches around him, milking his cock. Cas sweeps over her clit once more, she shudders through her orgasm, mouth wide, eyes rolled back into her skull. She comes silently, body collapsing on the desk.

Cas comes seconds later, thrusting harshly into her. She wines around him as he fingers her clit, enticing another orgasm out of her; she squirms under his talented fingers. She screams as she comes. Windows rattle, nails bite into antique wood. Cas strokes her through her orgasm, till she is shaking and begging him to stop.

Pulling out, He ties the condom off, throwing in the direction of his bin. He looks down at the young woman.

‘Get out.’

Bela does so without complaint, she pushes her skirt down and leaves his office. Heels clack against cold marble.


End file.
